1. Technical Field
The technical field relates generally to selective load shedding in response to conditions monitored at the output terminals of a vehicle chassis battery.
2. Description of the Problem
Electrical systems for internal combustion engine based motor vehicles include loads, alternators for generating electricity, rechargeable batteries for storing electrical power potential in chemical form and distribution wiring including power buses. Loads and the batteries are subject to damage under certain conditions. For example, batteries should help regulate the vehicle electrical system voltage. However, alternator voltage regulators can fail resulting in excessively high voltage transients on distribution wiring. Such voltages can reduce the expected service life of loads such as light bulbs. Sustained operation of loads from the battery alone reduce a battery's state of charge, which is reflected in a reduced output voltage. A low state of charge may result in an excessively high rate of charging when the vehicle is restarted shortening the battery's service life and a low state of charge can compromise the ability of the battery to support engine cranking for starting. A current surge from the battery may indicate a short circuit which can rapidly reduce the battery's state of charge.